


Revenge Is a Dish Best Served... Short?

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack-ish, Established Relationship, Fluff, JunHoon - Freeform, M/M, shorter!Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: One day, Jihoon wakes up to find his 182cm tall boyfriend shrunken to a mere 146cm, making him the new shortest member. But more importantly-"Now I can get back at him for all the teasing- I mean, we should find a cure for it ASAP, lol.""Jihoon, you just said 'lol', are you sure you're okay?"





	

He didn't understand how it happened, and Jihoon had always thought he would stay loyal to science, yet he couldn't deny the bizarre sight before him. It was impossible, but clearly it wasn't, for it was right in front of him in all its glory.

Junhui had shrunken overnight, and was now practically 20cm shorter than himself.

"18cm." Junhui had corrected when they actually got to measuring it.

"Meh, same thing."

"That's not what you said when I commented on our original height difference."

Jihoon couldn't conceal his snide grin. Finally, it was time for his revenge. Here's to all those times Junhui teased him for his height, called him cute, and embarrassed him in public by treating him like a child. In fact, he should pay him back ten times worse.

"Jihoon, we should probably find a cure for this before the manager comes. I mean, if there even is one." Soonyoung said, dragging Jihoon out of his thoughts. It was clear that only the former shortest member seemed to be pleased by this shocking new development.

"Ah, right, of course." Jihoon replied absentmindedly, still looking pleasantly down at the now miniature sized Junhui, his head tilted to the side as he grinned gleefully at the now shorter boy, "How's the view down there, Junnie~?"

"Oh, hush." It seemed that Junhui's personality had turned an 180 degrees along with his height, clearly not finding the situation amusing. However, Jihoon was finding it incredibly hard to treat him seriously in that state, especially since Junhui was still wearing his now over-sized pajamas. He looked like a child trying on his father's clothes.

In his mind, Jihoon praised whatever deity or force it was that made Junhui this way. He wasn't going to admit it, but his originally tall hulk of a boyfriend looked extremely adorable fun-sized.

Of course he was shocked to find Junhui in this state in addition to almost jumping out of his skin from Soonyoung's high-pitched screaming when the latter discovered his roommate practically drowning in pajamas this morning, but once he looked past the "Why"s and "How"s, he just couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"How can you laugh when your boyfriend's in such a pitiful state?" Junhui pouted, flinging his sweater-paws around, causing Jihoon to choke on his laughter.

"Don't worry, isn't it typical for Jihoon?"

By now, the other members had gathered around near the doorway, buzzing noisily, expressing disbelief, the normal responses.

Seungcheol sighed, running a hand through his bed-hair, "Why don't we all just eat breakfast first and calm down? Luckily we don't have anything scheduled for today... I just hope we'll find a way to fix this soon, because if news of this goes out, shocking the fans would be the least of our worries."

The rest mumbled in agreement, filing down the stairs obediently towards the dining room while Seungcheol tagged at the end, making sure that all thirteen members were present, no late sleepers today thanks to alarm-clock-Soonyoung.

Junhui headed straight to the kitchen, knowing exactly what he wanted for breakfast. Whenever they weren't in a hurry, Junhui would sit down at the table and slowly enjoy his favorite bowl of cereal. It was his own mini-celebration of sorts.

But when he got to his destination, his eyes widened at how faraway the cupboard was. He could barely reach it standing on his toes. Pushing himself up against the counter and attempting to hoist himself a little further up, Junhui barely managed to open the doors by hooking his fingers on the knobs. Now then, he needed a reminder why he puts the cereal box all the way up on the highest level.

"Oh, are you having trouble with something?" Jihoon smirked, leaning against the doorway and seemingly enjoying Junhui's struggle to get his favorite breakfast choice.

"Jihoon, don't you dare help me. I will overcome this challenge." Junhui grumbled through gritted teeth, he could practically feel his shoulder dislocating itself from how much force he's putting into just stretching his arm.

"Maybe you should just get a different box of cereal." Soonyoung piped up from the side, trying to be helpful.

"Get a different- Soonyoung, can you even hear yourself?"

Jihoon chuckled as he watched Junhui jump repeatedly, desperately reaching towards the top shelf of the cupboard on his tiptoes, the tips of his fingers barely grazing the bottom level. Jihoon could tell that Junhui was starting to get tired as his jumps became increasingly less powerful, and he could hear him faintly panting, trying to catch his breath.

"All right, tough guy, here." Jihoon finally came to Junhui's aid despite the latter's protests, reaching up and getting the box of cereal that his boyfriend craved so desperately.

Hugging the box of cereal to his chest, Junhui mumbled a "Thanks" and stalked off to the dining room, pouting. Jihoon laughed softly to himself. Junhui was already cute as a tall dude, now his miniature size just made him even cuter. He wondered if that was how Junhui saw Jihoon as well... In that case, he really couldn't blame him for patting his head all the time, because, damn, Jihoon really wanted to just run his hands through Junhui's fluffy hair that was perfectly within petting height.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Soonyoung suddenly commented, looking at Jihoon through narrowed eyes, "Satan."

"Hey, cut me some slack, it's amusing when it's finally happening to someone else." Jihoon replied, not bothering to suppress his smile.

"...Fine, I'll give you that. Still, I hope he'll somehow return to normal soon."

"Mhm, as long as he stays short long enough for me to exert full revenge-"

"Jihoon."

"You're no fun today." Jihoon rolled his eyes before entering the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of milk. It wasn't like he was trying to grow taller, it was just convenient since he noticed that Junhui had forgotten to get milk for his cereal.After that was taken care of, he grabbed the milk jug and carried it to the dining room, looking around for the tiny dark-haired figure, "Junnie-" only to find him buried under Chan, Seungkwan, and Hansol.

"Oh my god, Jun-hyung, you're so cute and fuzzy!"

"Like a little chick!"

"You should dye your hair back to blonde."

The sight displeased Jihoon. Only he should have the privilege of teasing mini-Junhui that way, who did those three think they were? But now that Junhui had adopted a less "goofy" personality, Jihoon guessed that he could fend for himself-

"Gentler, you guys are heavy!" Junhui laughed, obviously not annoyed by the maknae line's pampering, but rather, he seemed to be enjoying it. Guess his hyung sense didn't decrease along with his height.

Pretending to be casual about the situation, Jihoon strolled over behind Junhui and wrapped one arm around him in a low-key affectionate but high-key possessive way, placing the milk jug on the table, "You forgot to get your milk, _Junnie_." Still trying to act casual, Jihoon flashed glares towards the three supposedly smitten younger members. At that moment, Seungkwan couldn't help thinking that Jihoon resembled a snake wrapping itself around its prey.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Junhui replied in a less than enthusiastic way, avoiding eye-contact. Jihoon could feel him stiffening his shoulders as the vocalist tightened his embrace.

Jihoon had thought that he wanted to make Junhui suffer from being babied, but now that Junhui appeared to have a double standard, he was rethinking things. _Fine, if you're going to be this way, I will_ make _you accept my love!_

And so, Jihoon spent the whole day following Junhui around, getting things for him when he couldn't reach, even lifting him up at one point despite the latter's demands to put him down. During meals, he would help him get food from the plates set furthest away from them. Of course, back-hugs were given whenever the shorter boy was ~~slow~~ close enough to catch.

"Hey, remember this?" Wonwoo suddenly said to Junhui while they were flipping through old albums in the living room, their fellow 96-liner was pointing at a photo of Junhui bridal carrying him during one certain unforgettable fanmeet.

"Of course." Junhui laughed, "I bet I can still carry you."

"You wish, it should be reversed now."

"Heyyy, you know what that means?" Jihoon interrupted their conversation in a not-so-subtle manner.

"Jihoon, don't-" But before Junhui could finish his protest, Jihoon had already lifted the dancer up, spinning him around in circles, travelling around the living room as he did so, making sure that all the members got an eyeful of their PDA.

While Jihoon continued to swing his miniature boyfriend in his arms, Junhui could only focus on clinging onto Jihoon's neck for dear life, and wondering if it was just the room spinning before him or his life flashing before his eyes.

When Jihoon finally put Junhui down, the latter stumbled slightly and almost tripped over the coffee table, but was thankfully saved by Wonwoo.

"You okay?" The rapper asked, steadying the now tiny dancer.

"Y-yeah... actually, you know what? I think I'm turning in for the day." Junhui finally said, finding his breath after holding it for the entire fiasco.

"You know what this means?" Jihoon piped up, following after Junhui towards his bedroom.

"Jihoon, no."

"I get to be the big spoon."

"Suddenly, I don't feel like sleeping anymore." Junhui grumbled, but trudged up the stairs anyway, not having the heart to make Jihoon actually go away.

The rest of the group stared after the pair, jaws dropped. They definitely didn't think they'd live to see the day Jihoon becomes the clingy one while Junhui is the passive aggressive prick of the duo. Probably wasn't a day to commemorate though.

Junhui had borrowed Jihoon's pajamas, which were still slightly too big for him, but at least they weren't slipping off his shoulders. The classical "wearing-boyfriend's-clothes" look. Jihoon had thought that the whole trope was over-hyped, but now he could really see the appeal.

"Can we just get this over with?" Junhui sighed, climbing into bed and indicating for Jihoon to join him, looking as though he had no choice.

A little too eagerly, Jihoon climbed in next to mini-Junhui, who obediently laid down with his back towards the vocalist, allowing him to have full access as the big spoon. As Jihoon looped his arms around Junhui's slim waist and tucked his head comfortably under his chin, he suddenly understood why Junhui liked annoying him with these things. Junhui's current size fitted perfectly in his embrace, almost like they were originally made to do this.

But his happiness didn't last long as Junhui began to squirm.

"Junhui?"

"Sorry, I can't do this. I don't... I hate this."

Jihoon's head immediately shot up from the pillow, leaning over so that he could at least see the side of Junhui's face, "Is it really that uncomfortable for you?"

"No, it's not that... I hate _this_. Me. I feel so powerless." Junhui heaved a deep sigh before turning slightly to make eye-contact for the first time in the last 24 hours with Jihoon, "I want to seem reliable in front of you, manly, so that I can protect you."

Jihoon blinked down at Junhui, leaning closer so that his bangs brushed against the latter's forehead, "Well, what you're feeling now is how I feel everyday. I know I can be cranky, but that's because I don't want to come off as delicate and soft... I want you to feel comfortable relying on me as well."

"You're manly, Jihoon." Junhui grinned after a moment of silence, again, for the first time in the last 24 hours.

"You're just saying that because you're smaller now."

"No, I mean it. You're very reliable, and that's why I kind of like teasing you. So, you know, you can remember to relax and rely on others." Junhui said, turning himself around fully to cup Jihoon's face with his hands, "One can be cute and manly at the same time."

"...I guess. But I feel like you treat me as though I'm just, you know, 'cute'. So I kind of got carried away today." Jihoon admitted, lowering his gaze slightly as Junhui ran a hand through his hair endearingly.

"I don't blame you. I have fully experienced your pain." Junhui's comment earned him a chuckle from Jihoon, who gave his neck an appreciative nuzzle. "But you know what's good about this? You've been abnormally affectionate."

"Mhm." Jihoon hummed absentmindedly, brushing his lips over Junhui's uncovered forehead briefly, "It's the power of miniature cuteness."

Junhui laughed, looping his arms around Jihoon's neck and pulling the latter closer so that their lips were at a teasing distance, but Junhui refused to close it. Instead, he swerved slightly to the right as Jihoon came forward impatiently, chuckling in Jihoon's ear as the latter made a disgruntled growling noise.

"You know, I wouldn't mind staying like this, if I really have to, that is."

"...I'll miss the tall version of you."

"You're making this really hard for me!"

Jihoon laughed again, leaning back slightly so that he had a full view of Junhui's face again. As they looked into each other's eyes, they found themselves automatically drawing each other closer, and when they returned to that tease of a distance, Jihoon noticed Junhui closing his eyes, his lips slightly parted in anticipation.

As he continued to lean forward, Jihoon thought to himself, it didn't matter who was the short or tall one, their minds were synchronized from the start, he should never have doubted it. Height had nothing to do with their relationship, they still understood each other perfectly, despite that 18cm distance.

* * *

And then Jihoon found himself falling face-flat into his pillow. As he lifted himself up, still stunned by the sudden impact, he felt someone stirring next to him.

"Jihoon? What's wrong?" Junhui asked between a yawn, sliding his arm from under Jihoon as he stretched.

"...Nothing." Jihoon replied, his gaze travelling down his very much larger-than-him boyfriend, well, technically normal sized, of course. Looks like it was all just a dream... Well, he should have figured.

A lazy grin made its way onto Junhui's face as he looked at Jihoon with half-opened eyes, prompting his head up, "...Come over here?"

Almost all too obediently, Jihoon crawled over to Junhui's side of the bed and snuggled up against his chest on his own accord. He didn't need to look to know how shocked of an expression Junhui had on.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up, do you want to cuddle or not?"

"Of course I do!" Junhui grinned, gleefully wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, "Wow, this feels kind of strange..."

"What do you mean?" Jihoon mumbled, still feeling slightly sleepy, so he leaned back as Junhui rocked back and forth in a soothing manner, causing the younger to feel the heaviness of his eyelids taking over his willpower. He waited, but Junhui's reply never came, and he felt himself getting dragged into his subconscious once more.

"Nothing," Junhui finally spoke, glancing down at Jihoon's peacefully sleeping face, and smiled slightly when he heard soft snoring, "It was just a dream."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought this'd be a good idea, this is a mess.


End file.
